


Ephimeral Feelings

by Weird_TokyoRamen



Series: Ephimeral [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending(?, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death(mentioned), Sad Ending, Tattoos, Top Chris Redfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_TokyoRamen/pseuds/Weird_TokyoRamen
Summary: Ephemeral thoughts of Leon as his heart breaks when he gives his body to Chris
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield(Past)
Series: Ephimeral [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998568
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Ephimeral Feelings

12:00 am on the usual bridge.

The usual lighthouse.

The usual car. Always ... It was always the same.

\- Hi...

\- Hello ... are you ... free tonight?

Leon looks at him, his deep blue eyes holding his thought. Words are unnecessary when your body is the one that speaks. And Chris was so hard ...

\- Now? I don't know ... a lot of guys are lining up over there

Chris smiled, genuinely ... not like those smiles from a few months ago where only saw pain in his eyes. He had begun to smile ... Leon did not know a laugh as beautiful as his.

\- Sorry, I'm a fool, I should have made a reservation -

And that innocent joke did nothing but remind Leon of reality. That it was just a saucer, a portrait, a substitute, a nice piece of meat in which Chris relieved the need for a good fuck with a whore. That was all.

_"Whores have no heart, come on Leon, be realistic, why would he want someone like us to love, if he can pay to fuck with you"_

\- So ... will you get in the car? - Chris said with that charming smile.

And since Leon had remembered Ada's wise advice. He had no problem squeezing his heart, stopping it a bit, and securing the last dignity that he had in front of the man who every few days awaited him on the bridge and under the usual lighthouse. And always at 12 am.

\- Do you have my 500 dollars honey? - He said with the tone that always made the soldier angry.

Sorry Cinderella, but the spell has been broken.

\- You know that´s a yes ... Piers -

_Damn bastard ..._

_"At least pay ... understand this darling ... this is for money, and only for money, plus wouldn't you feel like shit if him played along and had free sex just to make you believe that he really loves you? , at least he's honest and that money is in your purse once he's done with you "_

Leon got into the car and looked out the window until the usual hotel was seen a few meters ahead. Usually Chris would tell him where he had been, what he had done and how much he missed him. But not him ... there was only one name coming out of his mouth ... Piers, Piers, Piers.

Leon hated him ... he hated wearing that damn name for the damn 7 months he'd been seeing the soldier. Bitch, whore ... any of those words was fine with him. At least they were honest.

Leon was madly in love with him ... He was so stupid, pathetic ... a silly, innocent child looking for a little love.

People like him ... were cursed and marked. Sex and his skills in it were the only thing that did good in life. But still ... he had dreams, and feelings, like everyone else.

He always asked him to undress with his back to him, he always ran his large, calloused hands down his back, he always evaded his neck, although Leon didn't know why ...

But if he knew that when his last garment fell off his body, his doom would begin.

\- Piers ... I missed you so much darling 

_"If you treat them well and comply with what they ask of you ... they come back, and that is money for sure Leon. Be a good boy, leave your mind blank, put on a good show ... that at the end of the day, is our work"_

He clung to his strength, to cast off his heart ... after all, whores don't have one.

And he shifted onto his arms and legs on the cheap hotel bed, making complacent noises to Chris. Any sound from a professional. Chris was paying for one? That was what he was going to have ... A good, obedient, hot guy to fuck.

Leon let him do what he wanted with his body, and he bear it, with all his might. He was so broken inside his soul. Chris was holding him so hard, pulling his hair and stroking his back. It felt good, so good.

It was a placebo in the midst of pain ...

A ephimeral placebo ... for a ephimeral feelings.

_"It'll pass you ... it happens to all of us sometime you know?"_

The climax was so close ... his skin felt like electricity and his body was running through it.

Spasms, fluids, pleasure ... and then nothing. Just a cheap hotel room where Piers disappeared to be Leon again.

Thank you, you don't know how much I needed it

Leon didn't reply. He was still trying to calm the feeling of sensitivity after him orgasm and the pain between them.

\- Fuck you

\- What?

He had said it out loud ... he had said it. And Chris had heard it. It was so sudden, so involuntary that ... for a moment he thought he had only imagined it.

\- Nothing ... it's fine, everything is fine

_I said fuck you damn it!_

\- Hey - said Chris - Still ... time is not running out, do you want to ... talk a little Leon?

_Leon..._

_He said Leon_

_He ... called me by my name._

_Piers ... he was gone ... it's me now, it's me and the here and now._

_I'm happy. I could die of happiness._

Chris pulled the covers aside to allow Leon to settle next to him. Asking for a hug ... would that be too much?

They both ... feared so, because now they weren't playing a role in intimacy ... now they were face to face in reality. Now Chris knew that Piers was dead, and Leon knew that he was just a Cinderella hired until dawn. It was time to remove the mask.

\- May I ask ... how did you get into this? - The soldier said, making circles with his fingertips on the boy's back, and he could feel how it melted under his touch. It was fascinating, what would his face be like before he came?

Chris push away that sudden thought ... what the hell was he thinking?

Leon winced on his face, he had struck a chord. It was normal. His work was not something that many decided and dreamed of as children.

\- If I tell you ... do you promise to tell me who Piers is?

A fair exchange, after all, he had been using it only for his selfish pleasure.

\- Done

So the blue-eyed boy took a deep breath, settled down a little more and closed his eyes, trying to put his memory in order, where his worst memories were.

\- Since I was a child, I always listened to how teachers and others said over and over how beautiful I was, Whether it was the color of my hair or that of my eyes, it always stood out wherever I went. And when I turned 15, I was very clear that I wanted to be a model - his eyes gave away emotion, they sparkled ... and that blue color was one of the best things he had ever seen.

\- But it was so stupid ... I got carried away too much, I knew that I stood out, I noticed very well how they looked at me and I spoiled everything because of my music teacher - sigh - I fell in love with him ... things happened, and my family found out -

Chris knew exactly where that story was going.

\- They kicked me out of the house, no one in my family wanted to see me. I was 15 years old, I had nothing, I slept on the streets for a while and ... well things happen

Leon felt his load unburden, it was no longer difficult to share such a big secret with someone else. But ... was it a good idea to trust him?

\- Did you go into this on your own?

\- No ... a guy found me one day, he helped me to leave the streets and work for him, although now I work on my own

\- Did he mistreat you? - Chris asked touching the mole on Leon's neck, but his face was lost somewhere on the wall - Leon?

\- No ... well, it's hard to explain but, it wasn't a good thing, it took me a long time to realize that, so I left it, I left all that behind and now I'm on my own - Leon couldn't even look at Chris at the eyes. He was 21 years old and still behaved like a 16 year old boy.

\- I get it. You've been through a lot

\- Who is Piers?

\- huh? Chris tried to ignore his promise, tangling his fingers in Leon's hair.

\- Come on, I told you about me, it's not fair, we are no longer strangers, Chris, are you listening?

Chris wasn't listening at all.

He was thinking, how much he had gotten used to the feeling of that small body between his hands and the sound of that voice, also to his habit of looking away and tangling a lock of hair when he was nervous. And he knew very well that it was causing feelings in him. He was not blind.

But did he want to know? After everything he'd done to him?

He wanted to know if the boy could love him after all?

\- Chris! - Leon exclaimed trying to get him out of his trance.

\- Do you want to go on a date with me? Chris said without much thought. The words just slipped from his mouth. He didn't stop to think what his brain thought of this.

_You are a fucking bastard. Asking him out after you've hooked up with him for months and changed his name to your dead boyfriend? Besides, you're stupid if you think a beauty like him will go out with you just because. You don't even know if he's dating anyone._

_Well, calm down ... at least he still don't know who Piers is. And only then can I know if ..._

_If ... I have feelings for him or ... it's just sex, right?_

\- Only if you ... want, and you are free, we could go out together

Leon's face was so confused, yet so radiant and full of life. The color on his cheeks was soft and highlighted small freckles that were imperceptible when he was not blushing. His blue eyes said what his body could not yet. Leon was only 21, but just by looking at those blue orbs on his face, you could swear there was more time in his face than he appeared. And Chris just needed an answer.

But did he want to know?

\- Why ... so sudden? ...

\- I ... I don't know, I thought I wanted to know more about you

\- Chris ... I'm just

\- I know what your job is Leon, but at this moment, I am not hiring your service, I am inviting you to go out with me. And you can refuse, after what has happened between us, you have every right to ...

\- Shh - his finger was on his lips as a sign that another word would not come out of his mouth. His smile was thin and softened his expression. He was not upset. Absolutely. - I will go 

\- Thanks Leon 

_My name..._

_Why do I love so much that you say my name?_


End file.
